An Interesting School Day with Emmett
by awesomelycoolwolfgirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'AN INTERESTING DINNER WITH EMMETT'. Emmett goes to schooll and makes up crazy and obnoxious excuses for his missing assignments. There is also some...other charcaters that I added. Hope you like! ONE-SHOT


**Yay! The awesome sequel is up! I just wanted to say thank you guys tons for all of the incredible reviews you left for AIDWE (AN Interesting Dinner with Emmett, it just sounds cooler abbreviated.) Okay, so in AIDWE, I said that it takes place right after Eclipse. I'm not going to change that, but please just pretend that Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are on their' senior year. Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Twilight, no Elmo, no Grover, man this just totally ruins my day!**

**An Interesting School Day with Emmett**

Edward's POV

It was the fourth semester at Forks High School, and Emmett would be graduating. Maybe, I thought I walked with Emmett to Spanish class. It really wouldn't surprise me if he didn't graduate this year, considering all of his missing assignments. It seems to me that it would be very uncanny -for a vampire who has an extra 10 hours at night- for him not to find time to complete all of his late work. Not only for Spanish, but for English, Math, Science, Language Arts, and Biology. I guess he'd spent a little more time with Jasper playing those new video games than expected.

We took our seats in the back of the class, as usual, and turned our books open to the page number written on the dry erase bored.

Unexpectedly, Emmett leaned over to me and whispered, "Hey Edward, what'd you get for number one?"

Quickly in the time span of a millisecond, I found a plan to mess with Emmett. He wasn't about to live this one down.

"The answer to number one is; You," I whispered back at him. Obviously I knew now that he flunked his homework yet again. He nodded and mouthed a 'thanks' to me before turning to his blank sheet of paper and writing 'You' in very large letters. Emmett's forehead was creased in complete concentrating as he finished the last pencil stroke required for the word.

Ten minutes and thirty three seconds later, the teacher walked in and shut the door, indicating the starting of the class. I leaned back into me chair and closed my eyes, letting everything be completely oblivious around me. That is until Senora Gonzalez called on poor Emmett to give his answers for his homework.

"Numero uno; You. Numero dos; must. Numero tres; be. Numero cuatro; incredibly. Numero cinco; foolish…" he trailed off, completely dumbfounded by what he had just said.

Everyone but Senora Gonzalez and Emmett were either banging their' fists against the tables, laughing, or just watching Emmett with blank expressions. Senora didn't look the slightest bit amused and was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

"Emmett Cullen, that was incredibly disrespectful and uncalled for. You'll be doing an extra assignment tonight. Oh my, speaking of which," Senora said, as she started to fumble with her planner, "You have 6 missing assignments that are due today, if I'm not mistaken. May I see them, preferably starting with your report on Cinco de Mayo?" she asked, in a thick Spanish accent.

_EDWARD! HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME PLEEEAAASSSEE! _Emmett screamed in his head. It was rather painful, and I cringed back into my chair. I shook my head.

"Um," he started, "My doggie, he um…ate it." Really, I would've thought Emmett could've found a better excuse than that. But with Emmett, you never knew what to expect. I might as well enjoy the moment of him wallowing in his own pain and frustration. It rarely ever happened. Well, scratch that. I remember that time when we went to Bella's house earlier in the season, but that wasn't exactly relevant at the moment.

Senora Gonzalez cocked her head to the side and said, "I didn't know you had a dog, in all of the years you've been in my class."

"Well, yeah, he's new. We just got him the other. He's a…golden retriever. Yeah, that's it! And his name is, um…Mike! We forgot to feed him so he ate my homework, because he was hungry." He said as I attempted to choke back my laughter, but failed miserably.

"Ah, well, if that's the case, then I'll let it slide this time. What about your speech about Dio de Los Muertos?"

"I'm sorry, Senora. I lost it somewhere in the pirate cave." Emmett looked down at his shoes in fake shame and depression as the rest of the class howled with laughter, myself included. This was one of those times you with you had a video camera, but sadly, don't.

"Emmett, now this is getting ridiculous. Please be honest with me, or so help me I will send you down to the principal's office!" Mrs. Gonzalez stated sternly, eyeing Emmett hardly.

"But it's true! And do you want to know where my quiz from last semester is? Well, yeah, too bad, because a clan of angry flying purple monkeys came to my house and took it and made it their Ruler of Pie! So ha! And the translation paper? That was lost a long time ago when Charlie the Unicorn took it to Candy Mountain to use as a map! Ha, ha, and ha!" Realizing that he had just back talked to a teacher, Emmett immediately clamped his hand over his mouth with a priceless shocked expression.

My eyes glistened with tears of laughter that would never fall. Unlike me, everyone else was now rolling on the floor laughing and crying their' little human hearts out. Senora Gonzalez was visibly fuming from where she stood. She pointed out the door with her hand and said, "Emmett Cullen, principal's office. NOW."

Emmett's head drooped as he shuffled out of the room. He was in heaps of trouble when Carlisle and Esme found out. I chuckled darkly at the thought.

Esme's POV

I was out in my garden planting new flowers that I had just received today. It was an unusually nice day out for Forks, so I figured it would be best to take this opportunity to enjoy the outdoors. Then came the phone call.

The ringing noise came from the kitchen. I stood up, wiping the dirt from my pants and briefly admired my work before zipping into the house the answer the little buzzing device.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. This is Mrs. Morrison, the school principal. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No, no, it's fine. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm calling about your son," I swear, if it was one of Jasper and Edward's ice cream wars, they were in _MAJOR_ trouble. "Emmett."

I should've known.

"_May I ask what he's done this time?"_ I said, emphasizing each word.

The principal replied, "I'm sorry, but I'd prefer to tell you once you're here. Would you mind terribly coming down to the school's office and bringing your husband?"

"Yes, we'll be right down." He. Was. Dead.

Emmett's POV

I tapped my foot impatiently on the hard ceramic floor of the principal's office awaiting the moment on which Carlisle and Esme would enter the room. The wrath of Carlisle and Esme. I shuddered inwardly.

What seemed like hours later, my 'parents' bursted through the door and slammed it shut, producing a loud _BANG._

Both of them took turn glaring at me from their' chairs on either side of me.

Soon after, Principal Morrison entered the room and took her place behind her large wooden desk.

"Now," she began, placing her thin glasses on the bridge of her nose, "We have come to discuss your son's punishment for his rude outburst earlier today, I believe."

Carlisle's brow furrowed. "What outburst?"

"Oh my! I'm dearly sorry! I forgot to tell you the reason for coming here! Mrs. Gonzalez, the Spanish teacher informed me that rudely talked back to her when asking what had happened to his overdue school work."

"What kind of things did he say?" Esme asked sweetly as possible.

Then Mrs. Morrison looked right at me.

"Why don't you tell them, dear?" I took a deep breath, even though it wasn't needed.

"Well, the Spanish teacher got all pissed at me because I was telling her why I didn't have my homework."

"And…? What happened to them?" Carlisle urged me on.

If I could sweat, I'd be soaked right now. Now, what did I say before?! Think, Emmett! Think, think, think!

"Umm…Godzilla…Yeah, um, he took all of it and he, umm… fed them to the, a…angry…Sesame Street characters, because…IT WAS ELMO'S BIRTHDAY!" I yelled.

I took that chance to dash out of the room (at human speed) to only find none other than Mike Newton in the middle of the hallway randomly [and coincidently] eating a piece of cookie cake and talking to Elmo about how they thought Grover was gay.

"'Ya know," Mike said, "Now that I think about it, Grover is gay! I mean, now it all adds up!" he squealed with joy, taking a bite of his cake.

Oh my God, Elmo was standing right there and what was I doing? Gaping at the two of them like an idiot. I ran over to Elmo in slow-mo, with my arms wide open for a hug. He looked back at me with wide eyes.

I finally toppled on top of him. I got up and looked at him once again. He still looked at me with a plastic eye.

"I love you Elmo!" I screamed.

Now he looked horrified.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Elmo screeched.

---

**Mkay, that, my dear readers, was the sequel. It took a rather awkward and interesting twist at the end, but I hoped you liked it. Sorry all you lovers of Grover. I couldn't resist the temptation. You guys are so lucky, cheesy missing homework excuses and Elmo all in one day! So guess what? There will not be a sequel to this, unless I think of something overnight. If that happens, I'll post it here as a new chapter, so keep an eye on this. Guess what else? You lovely readers get to review! Yay! Thanks again for all the reviews in the last story. You guys rock my socks!**

**-Wolfy**


End file.
